


Dwight and David

by Turtlehead_47



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:47:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26441446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turtlehead_47/pseuds/Turtlehead_47
Relationships: Dwight Fairfield/David King
Kudos: 6





	1. David and Dwight

As the sunsets, David sees the nervous and scared form of Dwight. He knows that Dwight fears enduring another night of torture at the hands of the entity's servants.   
Not wanting the timid man to feel scared, David gets closer to Dwight to hold him close. His muscular arms gently wrapped around the frightened young man in reassurance. David looks him directly in the eye.  
"Don't you worry little boy. Daddy is right here"  
Taking the opportunity David steals a kiss. Moving his hand up to Dwight's chest to calm his boy's rabbit heart. The innocent kiss begins to get more heated. 

But Dwight forces him to stop, his heartbeat escalating in lust and fear knowing this would be his first time. He tries to get up and leave but David grabs his hand the intense molten brown eyes pleading for him to stay. The affection in those orbs destroy the little resistance left in Dwight.  
David pulled his boy by the waist bringing him close. The Brit trails kisses from his neck as Dwight clumsily tries to stripe for his daddy. Once completely bare David starts trailing kisses further down his body making his way down to Dwight's body. Once David reaches below Dwight's navel he quickly swallows the young man's cock. Dwight let out a loud wanton moan that was loud enough to scare a nearby SWF Claudette pack from out their tall dark grass like a gathering of geese.   
But right before he's about climax David pulls off with a wet pop and says we are not finished yet and whips out his much larger and thicker cock and tells Dwight it's time for him to learn oral...... To be continued


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Picking up where we last left off David and Dwight begin to take things to the next level

Resuming where we last left off David had just finished performing oral on the shy Dwight and telling him it's time to learn oral.

After hearing what David had just said Dwight became a little nervous but before he could say anything David shoved the whole thing down his throat.

He begins to gag on it but David tells him to relax and try breathing through his nose and to imagine as tho he was sucking on a popsicle or whatever comes to mind and so that is what he did imagine that he has sucked on a sweet popsicle that was filled with a tasty surprise on the inside waiting.

And so for the next 10 minutes, Dwight practiced oral on David till he felt more comfortable. After that was finished, David reached into his pants pockets and pulled out two rubbers then handed one to Dwight confused on why David gave him one-two he asked nervously.

David then told him it was because he was a Vers top and was in the mood to be penetrated as well and asked if Dwight wanted to go first or should he if that would make him more comfortable with that Dwight decided to go first.

Smiling David then took Dwight rubber then slowly placed it on the tip all the way to the Golden nuggets after that was finished, he preceded to get on all fours and told Dwight don't be scared put it in.

Shaking a bit Dwight couldn't help but notice how to clean David's hole was shaved and all next thing he knew he was inside of David hole what happened after that I guess you will have to wait to find out next chapter……. To be continued


End file.
